


Keep Holding On

by LilyGrace1305



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by my YouTube video, keep holding on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrace1305/pseuds/LilyGrace1305
Summary: This is inspired by my YouTube video for Keep Holding On for the Chaubrey shippers!





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> This is based by my YT vid! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uf50kyKQEE Go check it out!

“You’re not alone.” Chloe said.  
“Together we stand.” Aubrey said after. She was torn about what had happened at Lincoln Center only a few hours earlier.  
“I’ll be by your side, you know I’ll take your hand.” Chloe’s way of comforting the blonde, was never by words, but by songs.  
“When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there’s no place to go you know I won’t give in.” The blonde was slowly falling asleep listening to the red-heads voice.  
“No I won’t give in.” When Chloe finished the line, the response she got was a light snore, and the red-head smiled to herself and decided to go asleep with her.

\--------------------------------

“Keep Holding On.” Chloe and Aubrey were in their room after the red-head had confessed to all of the Bellas that she had nodes, and Chloe was balling her eyes out.  
“Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through.” Chloe’s breath started to even out slowly as she registered what her girlfriend was singing, and it brought a small smile to the red-head’s tear-filled face.  
“Just stay strong.” Chloe’s breath had evened out, and her body had snuggled into Aubrey.  
“Cause you know I’m here for you, I’m here for you.” Aubrey looked down at her girlfriend, to see that the red-head was struggling to keep her eyes open, so she placed a soft kiss to her girlfriends head and they went to sleep tangled in each other’s arms.

\--------------------------------

“There’s nothing you could say, nothing you could do.” The Bellas had just lost the semi-finals, and weren’t advancing to the finals, and Aubrey was completely torn apart that she couldn’t redeem herself from last year. Chloe was upset as well, but she had to stay strong for her girlfriend.  
“There’s no other way when it comes to the truth.” Aubrey was still sobbing into her pillow, and her stomach was doing a familiar churn that happens a lot. Chloe pulled her girlfriend into a hug and continued to softly sing in her ear.  
“So keep holding on. Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through.” The blondes face was still shoved into her pillow, but her sobs had turned into sniffles.

\--------------------------------

“Here me when I say, when I say, I believe.” Chloe hadn’t stopped crying since she said that she got her nodes removed, and that she may never be able to sing above a G-Sharp ever again, and nothing could really calm her down. Not even her girlfriend’s presence.  
“Nothing’s gonna change, nothing’s gonna change destiny.” Aubrey let out an internal sigh of relief and she could hear Chloe’s breath begin to settle down.  
“Whatever’s meant to be, we’ll work out perfectly.” Chloe was beginning to fall asleep, and Aubrey wasn’t far behind.  
“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” Both girls fell asleep in a heartbeat.

\--------------------------------

“Keep holding on.” Graduation was putting a toll on both girls, because Aubrey was graduating, but her girlfriend wasn’t. It was tearing both girls to pieces, it didn’t help with how tired they both were because of rehearsals for finals, it made them both feel more vulnerable.  
“Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through.”


End file.
